


HippolyCream

by Maksvell



Series: Dc Comics and Frozen Treats. [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Hippolyta, Other, Submissive Strawberry Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Hippolyta meets Diana's delicious new lover. Strawberry Ice Cream.





	HippolyCream

The freezer door was unlocked by Hippolyta, her eyes quickly fell upon the glorious form of her daughter's lover, strawberry ice cream.  
"Oh, Hello. "  
Nothing once again.  
"You be Strawberry Ice Cream, Diana has told me so much about you. "  
hop hop skippity bop, do wop do wop.  
"Oh my why thank you, I must say that I find you to be quite attractive as well.”  
Maksvell says that the ice cream can’t talk because it’s ice cream.  
“Oh dear me you’re so forward, but you’re Diana’s lover.”  
Insert slenderman lookin’ Doctor Who villain.  
“I suppose, whatever she doesn’t know won't hurt her.”  
She took the tub of Ice Cream out of the freezer, the frost-covered outside of the tub caused her hands to become extremely numb.  
“You’re a filthy little thing aren’t you Strawberry Ice Cream.”  
Silence is fucking golden, don’t you just love it don’t you love how shitty sequels are? Hippolyta dug her middle and index finger into the semi-hard, semi-solid pink matter, causing her to elicit a moan mixed with the chattering of teeth her fingers are so damn num.  
“Yeah, you like it when I take control don’t you?”, she said barely able to contain herself, the coldness of the Ice Cream somehow made her feel hot and bothered, which is really fucking weird because it’s Ice Cream, suffering goddamn Sappho it’s Ice Cream. Her joy and ecstasy were very quickly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She stopped with the Ice cream and whispered to it.  
“Stay here, I will see who is at Diana’s door.”  
She looked out the peephole and saw a very pale woman with a wonderful, red bob-cut standing outside the door.  
“Diana? Are you home?”  
“No, she is not.”  
“Who is this that I am speaking to?”  
“It’s her mother, Hippolyta. Now, who are you?”  
“I don’t have to answer you.”  
“Well, I answered you honestly.”  
“And I don’t believe a word of it.”  
And with that the bad-ass sane woman broke through the solid oak door with one swift powerful kick that would have made Renee Montoya’s nose bleed. The woman (Kate Kane) quickly found herself to be outmatched, However, the “Oh fuck.” moment only came when Hippolyta lifted her above her head, let out a mighty Amazonian war cry and slammed her into Diana’s refrigerator. The resulting tremor caused the now partially melted Ice Cream to topple and land with a loud splat! Hippolyta ran to it and tried to scrape it up with her hands, warm tears growing pregnant in the corners of her eyes and landing in the sweet strawberry flavoured semi-liquid.  
“Strawberry Ice Cream No! Speak to me! Damn You!”  
Kate Kane wasn’t angry, she was really fucking scared. She fled Diana’s apartment without a second thought, she wasn’t going to deal with the queen of the Amazon’s weird bullshit.


End file.
